With a work vehicle described above, for instance, for the sake of improvement in stability of the vehicle body or traction, the weight is attached to its vehicle body frame. And, conventionally, the weight is attached between a front attaching portion disposed on a front side of the vehicle body frame and a rear attaching portion disposed on a rear side of the vehicle body frame, thus extend the weight under the bottom side of the vehicle body frame (see e.g. Patent Document 1).
With the work vehicle disclosed in this Patent Document 1, the weight includes a front attachment portion to be attached to the front attaching portion of the vehicle body frame, a rear attachment portion to be attached to the rear attaching portion of the vehicle body frame, and an intermediate portion interconnecting the front attachment portion and the rear attachment portion. And, each one of the front attachment portion and the rear attachment portion of the weight is formed to extend upwardly from the intermediate portion, and the weight is disposed with forming a gap between the intermediate portion and the lower end portion of the vehicle body frame in the vertical direction.
Further, according to another known work vehicle, its vehicle body frame includes a pair of right and left front frames spaced apart from each other along a vehicle body lateral width direction and extending along a vehicle body front/rear direction. An engine is supported by the pair of right and left front frames. A weight is attached to the pair of right and left front frames (see, e.g. Patent Document 2).
In the case of the work vehicle disclosed in this Patent Document 2, the weight is disposed between the pair of right and left front frames, with an upper end portion of the weight projecting upward beyond upper end portions of the front frames, and with a lower end portion of the weight projecting downward beyond lower end portions of the front frames. A front-axle support metal is fixed to the lower end portion of the weight; and a battery is mounted on the upper end portion of the weight.